1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shooting device for air guns and paintball guns, and more particularly to a design for improving the automatic bullet loading device of air guns and paintball guns having a bulky size and an easy leak of pressurized gas during the shooting of the gun, and the gas leak reduces the pushing force of the bullets. The improved shooting device for air guns and paintball guns comprises a gun barrel sheathed into a sliding base of a breech of a gun, a tension spring installed at the front end, a bullet supplying device installed at the rear end, an opener connected to the rear of the bullet supplying device, and a bullet supplying hole formed at the bottom of the bullet supplying device and interconnected with the bullet feeding hole of a handle type magazine. The gun barrel includes an elastic turning base pivotally connected thereon, a pushing groove formed at the rear edge of the turning base, a sliding surface formed at the bottom of the turning base, and the pushing groove and a pushing protrusion disposed at the top of a trigger are engaged, so that when the trigger is pulled, the pushing protrusion at the top of the trigger pushes the pushing groove of the turning base, such that the turning base drives the gun barrel to compress the tension spring and produce a forward displacement. In the meantime, the rear end of the gun barrel moves forward along the bullet supplying device to open the bullet supplying hole, such that the bullets will be supplied automatically from the bullet feeding hole of the cartridge magazine by the pushing force, until the pushing protrusion is separated from the pushing groove, and then the resilience of the tension spring drives the gun barrel to shift backward, and the rear end of the gun barrel will be loaded with a bullet and the bullet feeding hole will be shut, and the opener is pushed to open a valve. The high-pressure gas in a pressurized cylinder forces to shoot the bullet. The invention can reduce the volume of the automatic bullet loading device and avoid the leak of pressurized gas, and can further improve the shooting force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paintball and air gun shooting has become a popular outdoor activity for training individual shooting, sports shooting and teamwork. To achieve a fast shooting purpose, the guns for shooting generally come with an automatic bullet loading device, but the bullet storage device is usually protruded from the top of the gun, and thus the gun is not just bulky in size, but is also inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, the pressurized gas leaks from the bullet releasing hole easily since the bullet releasing hole is not shut completely during the shooting, and thus the pushing force of the bullet will be reduced and the shooting distance, precision, and speed will be affected adversely. Therefore, improvements are needed.